Un exposé non préparé - OS ERERI
by MysteriousGrild
Summary: Eren doit passer pour un exposé... MAIS IL N'A RIEN PRÉPARÉ ! Il décide donc d'improviser.


Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Médium" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

  


« Attendez... C'était pas à moi de commencer quand même ? » m'écriais-je. 

  


Tout le monde me regardait comme si j'avais un troisième œil au milieu du front et un petite voix se découpa dans le silence. 

  


« Bah...Si en fait... »

  


Je vous présente Historia, ou la fille la plus mignonne de la Terre. Une petite gamine blonde aux yeux bleus encore innocents. Franchement elle est super sympa et elle pourrait être la parfaite petite amie... Mais bon de un j'aime les hommes et de deux j'ai pas envie de crever sous la main de sa copine ultra flippante. Je vous jure sa copine c'est un truc, elle me fait flipper grave sa mère ! Bon ok c'est pas français mais bref vous avez capté la chose c'est le principal. 

  


Mais revenons à nos moutons, je suis Eren Jäger et je suis actuellement dans une merde phénoménale. Vous voyez les gens qui commencent à faire leurs devoirs juste la veille à minuit et quart en espérant faire un truc potable alors qu'ils étaient tellement fatigués que leur fin de texte est un « t'y-gty-ggty-gy-gytgytytty-gtytgtgyytè-hyè-y-èyyt » parce qu'ils se sont endormis sur le clavier ? Et bah moi je suis pire. Parce que moi, je fait le devoir quand les autres sont en train de passer. Mais bon là j'ai juste un petit soucis... Je passe visiblement en premier. Et en plus j'étais en retard parce que mon réveil n'a pas sonné... Ou est-ce que je l'ai balancé à l'autre bout de la pièce en espérant gratter quelques minutes de sommeil ? Peut-être peut-être... Sauf que quelques minutes avec moi ça revient à quatre heures... Mais là n'est pas le problème. Le problème c'est que je passe en premier et que c'est le vide intersidéral dans ma tête... donc à part vomir le petit dej' que je n'ai pas pris sur la prof et aller à l'infirmerie, j'vois pas trop ce que je pourrais faire pour échapper à un zéro bien mérité... Mais bon on va improviser... Je suis un génie de l'impro. Je vous jure à force d'improviser toute ma vie j'ai fini par développer un talent ! Bon faut pas déconner ça reste super moyen mais on peut pas faire des miracles sans s'appeler Jésus et avoir vécu en l'an Zéro. 

  


« Bon, je pense que nous avons perdu Monsieur Jäger... Monsieur Jäger, pouvez-vous enlever votre manteau et venir nous présenter ce que vous avez fait ? »

  


Bon ok là je suis dans la merde. On joue sur le sourire forcé du « Je suis tout à fait serein » et on espère que ça passe. 

  


Juré j'ai l'impression d'être dans un putain de film avec une musique épique derrière, genre au ralenti et tout, gros plan sur la goutte de sueur qui s'écoule de mon front et le bruit des pas comme si je marchais sur la Lune... Et d'un coup tout s'accélère, je suis là sur l'estrade, la bouche prête à sortir des âneries tout droit sorties d'un animé vu la veille et... 

  


« C'était quoi le sujet déjà ? »

  


Gros blanc. Je suis définitivement dans la merde. La prof me regarde en mode « tu vas te prendre cinq heures de colles tu vas rien comprendre à ta vie ». 

  


Oh mon Dieu elle vient de replacer ses lunettes sur son nez... Bon bah adieu les gars... Eh mais cette prof elle est grave cheloue je vous dit pas ça pour rien quand je dis qu'elle remet ses lunettes correctement ! Je vous jure ce symbole là ça veut dire « je vais te planter des lances dans la gorge »

  


« Bon... Visiblement Eren n'a pas écouté quand j'ai donné les consignes de cet oral... Alors cette fois tu me laves correctement tes oreilles et tu te débrouilles : Sujet au choix »

  


Attends... Sujet au choix ? MAIS C'EST GENIAL BORDEL DE CUL !

  


« Alors... Bon bah je vais vous faire un exposé sur Livai Ackerman. »

  


Oups c'est sorti tout seul... Mais en même temps comprenez moi ! Quand y a un exposé à faire, c'est le seul sujet quand en vaille vraiment la peine ! 

  


« Alors... Livai Ackerman est un garçon (très sexy d'ailleurs) avec de putains de cheveux noirs magnifiques on dirait genre de la soie tellement ils sont beaux et soyeux c'est ouf ! Il est assez petit (ouais il fait 1m60 et quoi... Il compense avec sa b... ouais non tais-toi Eren) mais en fait le cherchez pas il encore plus dangereux que le mec le plus dangereux qui existe. Genre tu le cherches t'es sûr que tu vas clamser. Et après c'est moi qui dois le calmer. Moi et mon cul. Alors merci mais non merci. Ah pis pareil avec la poussière... Je vous rappelle qu'il a des origines jap' donc tu fous une poussière par terre, il te met un coup de tête-baleyette-manchette-crachette t'es pas prêt ! Et encore une fois, ça le vénère tellement qu'après c'est moi et mon cul qui devons le calmer. Oui le rapport avec ses origines y en a pas tellement, c'était juste pour dire que c'était mon ptit jap d'amour à moi. Sinon quoi dire d'autre... Ouais il est putain de musclé sa mère, c'est ouf ! Genre vraiment le tape pas, tout son corps a été coulé dans du béton en fait. Il aura même pas besoin de t'en recoller une t'aura déjà le poignet cassé. Ouais bref le cherchez pas, lui parlez pas, le regardez pas. Je dis pas ça parce que je suis hyper jaloux, je vous promet ! » 

  


« Bon Eren ça suffit !, cria la prof, On a tous compris que tu adulait Livai, c'est bon ! »

  


Ouais elle dit ça, elle a le nez qui pisse le sang la perverse ! J'suis sûr elle a imaginé mon homme torse nu la connasse. Ah non pardon c'est pas son genre. 

  


« Bah attendez j'allais finir là ! Du coup tout ça pour dire, ouais mon mec c'est le meilleur, c'est le plus beau et il est à moi. Et juste : si pour moi, c'est le meilleur, j'aimerai que pour vous, ça reste un mec MEDIUM. Ou alors je vous y forcerai. FIN ! »

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Bon... est-ce que je t'ai mis un « médium » tout claqué à la fin pour respecter le thème ? Oui.


End file.
